


Renegade

by MightyWolves23



Series: Young Renegade Series [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Grooming, M/M, Mary Sue, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 08, Winchester Sister, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Elisa Winchester thought she was just a normal hunter. That was far from the truth. She had "something of heaven" about her, according to every angel she meets. She was just going about her life with her twin brother Sam and older brother Dean, until she ran into an angel at a college. He shook everything she believed in.This is Book 1. It starts from 2x15. Book 0 is a prequel and is from 1x1 to 2x14. This doesn't follow every episode!! There is time jumps.





	1. Chapter One - Angels in Disguise and Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Elisa is pronounced Ee-Lie-Sah. First fic on here so please let me know how it goes.

A sleek, black, classic muscle car sped along a highway in America, headed for the east coast. In the car, was a girl and her brothers. This is her story. 

“That was the third time this month that I have been kidnapped.” Elisa Winchester grumbled. “First it was by that zombie some stupid idiot made. Then it was by the ghost of America's first serial killer. Then it was my own twin brother possessed by some fucking bitch demon!” Elisa swiped her hand down her face.

“I said I was sorry Lis.” Sam gave her a puppy look.

“It’s fine Sammy. It wasn’t you.” Elisa ran her hand through her hair from the backseat of the impala. “I just need to be a better hunter.” 

“You are an excellent hunter Lissey.” Dean called from the driver’s seat. “So, what’s this hunt you found, Sammy?” 

“Don’t call me Lissey.” Elisa said automatically. She knew it was a hopeless cause though. Dean would get away with calling her whatever he wanted. He practically raised Sam and her anyway.

“Don’t call me Sammy.” Sam spoke at the same time as Elisa. 

Dean looked at the both of them. “Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” Elisa answered at the same time as Sam again. 

“That.” Dean explained further when he got questioning looks. “That creepy speak at the same time thing. It always reminds me of kid ghosts.” 

Elisa shivered. “You just had to mention the one thing that creeps me out the most. Fucking kid ghosts.” 

“Language.” Dean warned. He shot Elisa a look in the mirror. 

Elisa rolled her eyes. “Fudging kid ghosts.” She spoke slowly. 

Dean tried to swat her. Elisa yelped and moved to the side. 

“This hunt I found.” Sam spoke loudly to interrupt Dean and Elisa. “This guy jumps from a four story window.” 

“That sounds like suicide. Why would we bother with it?” Dean asked. 

“Well, there is a legend about the building that he jumped from being haunted.” Sam answered. “I figured it was our kind of thing.” 

Dean thought for a moment. “Okay Sammy. Where is it?” 

“Someplace in Ohio. Crawford College.” Sam answered. 

“Okay. Ohio it is.” Dean turns off on an exit leading them to Ohio. 

They drove for a few minutes in silence. Elisa yawned. She burrowed under Dean’s coat laying across the seat next to her. Elisa sighed. “Wake me when we are there.” 

“Okay Lis.” Sam assured his twin. “I won’t let Dean prank you too much.” 

“Gee. Thanks Sam. I am really feeling the love.” Elisa mumbled sarcastically from under the jacket she pulled over herself. 

“Brat.” Sam told her. 

“Dick.” Elisa muttered fondly. 

“Go to sleep, Elisa.” Dean said, calmly. “I won’t prank you.” 

“Thank you Dean. Goodnight.” Elisa slurred. She slipped off to dreamland fairly quickly. 

Sam checked the backseat. “She’s out.” 

“Good. Now we can talk.” Dean spoke quietly. Elisa had always been a light sleeper. 

“I don’t want to talk Dean.” Sam whispered, just as quietly. 

“Sam, we need to discuss-” Dean began. 

“No Dean!” Sam spoke a little too loud. He glanced in the back at Elisa. All she did was mumble something and shifted a little. “What I did is in the past. The people involved forgave me. That’s all that matters.” Sam was quieter this time. 

“Sam?” Dean tried again. 

“No.” Sam put his headphones in and cranked his music up. 

Dean sighed. It was going to be a long drive. 

 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN 

 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up.” Dean called. 

Elisa sat up and yawned. “Are we there?” 

“Yes. Sammy went inside to get a room.” Dean looked at his sister. “We are going to the hall later today. What are you going to do?” 

“I think I’ll pretend to be a student and look around. See what I can find.” Elisa decided. 

Dean looked amused. “You and your disguises.” 

“Hey! Not my fault there are generally two partners in the FBI and other things like that. More than two makes it look like you are incompetent.” Elisa argued. 

“You and your big words.” Dean ruffled her hair. 

“Dean. I will hurt you.” Elisa swiped at his hand and fixed her hair. 

“I got us a room. Two beds and a cot.” Sam walked up to the pair. 

“Good.” Elisa moved from the back seat and stretched. “What room number?” 

Sam gave a number then handed her a key. Elisa picked up her bag and moved towards the motel. “I have to get ready.” 

“What is she going as this time?” Sam asked Dean. 

“College student.” Dean answered as he picked up his bag. 

“What are we going as?” Sam continued as they walked up the stairs to their room. 

“Reporters.” Dean smirked at Sam. “I figured we could hit a local bar and get some information.” 

Sam nodded. “Okay.” 

They entered their room to see Elisa dressed in jeans and a fluffy sweater. “I’m going to go poke around. Can someone give me a lift?” 

Dean held up his keys. “Alright shorty. Let’s go.” Dean dropped his bag and ushered Elisa out the door. 

“Why are you so eager to hunt?” Dean asked as he was driving. 

“I don’t know. I just have this energy rushing through me. I need to expel it somehow.” Elisa mused. 

“Did you drink an energy drink again?” Dean frowned. 

Elisa shook her head. “Not that kind of energy. This feels warm.” 

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Are you okay?” 

“Never been better. Let’s go ghost hunting.” Elisa smiled at her older brother. 

Dean looked unsure but he pulled into the college parking lot. “Here you are Lis. Call us if you need us.” 

Elisa got out of the car. “See you later Dean.” Elisa marched confidently towards the campus. 

“Bye Lis.” Dean watched his little sister carefully. Something was up with her.

 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

 

Elisa poked around the campus. She posed as a new student and got a ton of information. Elisa was about to call her family when she made a huge discovery. 

Elisa was walking down the hall at the supposedly haunted building. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the janitor. “Holy shit.” She breathed. “They are real.” 

The janitor snapped his head up at her words and stared at her. 

Elisa took a step back. “What are you?” She mumbled. 

The janitor moved closer to her. “Who are you? What are you talking about?” 

Elisa stared in awe at the creature before her. He was about two inches taller than her with golden blonde hair, sunshine and whiskey eyes and he almost seemed to be glowing. That is not what captured her interest though. The man had six wings on his back. All three sets had golden feathers and almost seemed to be transparent. There was one huge pair at the top, a sort of smaller pair in the middle and the smallest set was on the bottom. 

“What are you looking at?” The janitor continued. 

Elisa could barely hear him. She was too busy staring at the three sets of wings glowing faintly on his back. 

“Angel.” Elisa breathed. 

The wings flared up in surprise. 

“What did you just say?” The janitor demanded suspiciously. 

Elisa shook her head. “I am sorry. That was rude of me. I’m Elisa. What’s your name?” 

“Luke.” The man took her hand, cautiously. 

“No. I mean your actual name. Not your alias.” Elisa pressed. 

The wings rose up again, touching the ceiling. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” ‘Luke’ spoke firmly. 

“I don’t know if you know this, but you have six wings on your back.” Elisa gasped as the man dropped a blade into his hand and shoved her against the wall. The feathers on his wings seemed to harden and become metallic. 

“Who are you?” He demanded. “Are you one of them?” 

“One of what?” Elisa rasped. 

“Why can you see them?” ‘Luke’ pressed the blade closer to her throat. 

Voices came from down the hall. 

Elisa’s breath caught in her throat as the six wings on Luke’s back flapped. They moved through things so quickly it looked like a blur passing by. They stopped at a old warehouse at the edge of town. 

“What are you?” Luke demanded. 

“I’m Elisa Winchester. I am just a hunter.” Elisa answer quickly. 

Luke froze at the name Winchester. His hand dropped from her throat. 

“I take it you have heard of us.” Elisa coughed. 

“How can you see my wings?” Luke demanded. 

“What is your name? I doubt Luke is it.” Elisa countered. 

“I asked you first. I also seem to be the only one with a weapon.” Luke argued back. 

Elisa rubbed her throat. “I don’t know. All my life I have been able to see the true face of demons so I guess angels are not that far of a stretch.” 

Luke froze again. “Why do you think I am an angel? I could be just about anything.” 

“You just scream angel to me.” Elisa pondered his question. “It’s like something is inside my very soul yelling angel.” 

Luke’s wings drooped. “I haven’t been that in a long time.” 

“How long?” Elisa asked softly. 

“Too long.” Luke snapped his fingers and a milky way candy bar appeared in his hands. He fiddled with it for a moment, then unwrapped it and took a bite. 

“Why haven’t you been to Heaven?” Elisa questioned curiously. 

Luke stopped eating for a moment. “I don’t want to.” 

Sensing the subject was a touchy one Elisa led the conversation in a different direction. “I hate chocolate.” 

Luke paused. His jaw dropped. “What?” 

“I like fruity candy like Skittles or gummy worms. I will only eat Trolli gummies though. Everything else kind of tastes like chemicals.” Elisa continued. “Very rarely will I eat some kind of chocolate. Three Musketeers is my favorite candy bar.” 

Luke smiled a little. He snapped his fingers and a Three Musketeers bar fell into his hands. He offered it to Elisa. 

Elisa took it and tore it open. “Look, Luke, I promise not to tell anyone about your angelness. Not even my brothers.” 

Luke smirked. “I still don’t know what you are, but I guess I have to return you.” 

“Return me?” Elisa asked as Luke reached out his first two fingers. 

Elisa tried to back away but Luke was too quick. He touched her forehead and everything went black. 

 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

 

Gabriel sighed and went to erase Elisa’s memories of him. 

She wasn’t supposed to be apart of this. She was never supposed to be born. It was only supposed to be Sam and Dean. Someone placed her into this. 

Gabriel raised his eyes towards the sky. Someone interfered. Someone pretty powerful too. He couldn’t get a read on Elisa’s soul. It was wrapped in a faint trace of something familiar but long forgotten. 

“What are they playing at?” Gabriel muttered. He wiped Elisa’s mind and placed her back in the hall where they met. He had to be careful around her. She could bring everything down around him if she wasn’t careful. 

Gabriel watched, invisible, as Elisa snapped awake and called her brothers. Just what was going on?

 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

Elisa opened her eyes and saw she was in Crawford Hall. No one was around. Elisa shook her head. It felt like she had missed something. Like she took a really long blink and skipped out on something life changing. 

Elisa brushed it off and called Sam. 

“Hello? Lis?” Sam’s voice was barely heard over the ruckus in the background. 

“What’s with the noise? Are you at a party?” Elisa teased. 

“No. At a bar actually. Did you find out anything?” Sam asked. 

The noise level got lower until it was almost gone. 

“Basically the haunting is a bunch of bull. I went all over Crawford Hall with an EMF detector. Nada. No haunting. I talked to a few students and they had some crazy theories. But no 669 room. There isn’t even a sixth floor. The building only goes up to four stories.” Elisa rattled off. 

“So this is a bust?” Sam sounded sad. 

“Looks like it Sammy.” Elisa answered. “I’m sorry.” 

“We are on our way back. We will swing by and pick you up in about five minutes.” Sam must have moved because the loud noises of the bar got quieter. 

Elisa heard a door slam, then another. “Is that Lissey?” Elisa heard Dean say. 

“Yeah. She says the hunt’s a bust.” Sam put the phone on speaker. 

“Well, not entirely.” Elisa hedged. 

“Lissey?” Sam spoke firmly. “What did you forget to tell us?” 

“Well, I was questioning some girl and she said that her friend almost got kicked out for bad grades. The friend was in the dead professor’s class. The girl said that her friend went to see the professor and her grade magically went up. The girl questioned her best friend and she broke down and told her that she was forced into sleeping with the dead professor. The friend was never seen after that.” Elisa told the story. 

“Something is going on here. I talked to someone else and they said a girl was seen with the professor before he died but no one could find her. They said they overheard the guy who found the professor telling the police that.” Elisa walked towards the edge of campus. 

Elisa’s brothers were silent for a moment. 

“Who found the guy?” Dean asked. 

“A janitor. He was locking up and found the body. I think his name is Luke?” Elisa paused as a flash of gold blurred across her vision. “So, what do you have?” 

“Not much. We are almost there. Where are you?” Sam and Elisa talked for a few seconds more then hung up. Not three minutes later the impala pulled up next to her. 

Elisa slid into the back seat. “Are we staying or going?” She asked as she got comfortable. 

“We will stay the night. If nothing happens we’ll call it a bust and move on. If something does, then we’ll stay.” Dean explained. “By the way, how are you feeling Lis? Still have that energy?” 

Elisa contemplated that for a moment. “Sort of. But I can sleep if I need to.” 

“Energy?” Sam questioned, confused. “What’s that about?” 

“Earlier today, Lis said she was eager to hunt because she felt this energy inside her ramping her up.” Dean explained, looking across the car at Sam. 

“Is it hurting you?” Sam threw a look at Elisa. 

“Naw. It feels warm. It's just energy. Leave it.” Elisa shrugged. 

Sam shot a look at her but otherwise kept quiet. They made it back to the motel in peace.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

The next day, they caught wind of an absurd tale. 

“Seriously? Abducted? By aliens?” Elisa shook her head. Her blonde curls swayed side to side. “I don’t believe it.” 

“Well, believe it princess.” Dean shifted in the diner booth.

“We are going to talk to the guy. What are you going to do?” Sam cut in. 

“I think I’m going to poke around a bit more. We are not far from the campus. I think I’ll walk there.” Elisa looked thoughtful. “What do you guys think it is?” 

“I don’t think we have enough information yet, shorty.” Dean reached out to ruffle Elisa’s hair. 

Elisa jerked back. “Dude! Don’t touch my hair.” 

“Don’t touch my hair.” Dean mimicked. 

Elisa stared unimpressed at Dean. “So, Sammy, any ideas?” 

“No.” Sam didn’t look up from his omelette.

Elisa took the last bite from her pancakes. “Well, I’m off. See you losers later.” Elisa stood up and left the diner, leaving her brothers to pay for her food. Elisa snickered the whole way down the block, ignorant of the invisible angel watching her. 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN 

Gabriel was torn. On the one hand, Elisa Winchester was something interesting. On the other, he couldn’t have her knowing about his wings and who he really was. He was going back and forth on this when he got an idea. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a copy of him appeared next to him. He made it have temporary life and sent it down the street to run in with Elisa. 

Gabriel sat back and watched. This would either make or break them. He hoped Elisa chose right. 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

Elisa was sure there was no one coming down the street. That was why she looked down and sang lightly to herself. So when she slammed into a body and fell on her butt, she stared in shock. 

The person she ran into had golden hair down to the back of his neck. His eyes were a gold-green. He wore a not quite army jacket with a white button up underneath it. Blue jeans and sneakers finished the look. 

“I am sorry.” The man said. 

Elisa stared as the man held his hand out. “Sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Elisa grasped his hand and got to her feet. She swayed when she got a flash of familiarity. 

“Whoa. Easy there, kiddo. Did you hit your head?” The man asked. 

Elisa laughed. “Kiddo? You look only ten years older than me.” 

The man chuckled. “Sorry. Habit. I have younger siblings.” 

“Well, I’m the youngest in my family, so I don’t know about younger siblings. Where are you headed?” Elisa questioned. 

“I was about to head to campus.” The man answered. 

“Oh me too.” Elisa smiled at him. “Can I ask your name? I think it’s rude to go around calling you ‘the man’ in my head.” 

“I don’t mind. ‘The Man’ sounds kind of exciting doesn’t it?” At Elisa’s eager look he continued. “I’m Luke.” 

“Hi Luke. I’m Elisa. Care to walk with me?” Elisa made a sweeping gesture with her hand towards the street. 

“Isn’t the guy supposed to do that?” Luke asked as they walked. 

Elisa hummed in reply. 

“Are you a student here? I have never seen you around before.” Luke made conversation. 

Elisa’s instincts were telling her something was off with Luke. “I’m just passing through. I wanted to look at the college. I’m on a road trip with my big brothers.” 

“Oh?” Luke arched an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Dean is my older brother by four years and Sam is my twin.” Elisa offered. 

Now both of Luke’s eyebrows were arched. “Twin?” He pondered. 

“Sam was born a half an hour ahead of me. He doesn’t really hold it over my head. Only when I do something stupid in his eyes, then he uses his big brother status.” Elisa knew something was off about Luke but she couldn’t help it. She felt this burning warmth around him. It was faint but still noticeable. 

“Do you believe in angels?” Luke asked after a long silence. 

“Sort of.” Elisa answered. “I have seen most of the bad this world has to offer. I have to believe that there is something good or else I’ll go insane.” 

Luke snorted and muttered something under his breath. 

“I’m sorry?” Elisa thought she heard him say something. 

“What do you think an angel is? Some softy playing a harp up in the clouds?” Luke spoke louder. 

Elisa went quiet for a moment thinking. “I believe that, like all things, there are some bad and some good. Angels are warriors. Some are good, some are bad. Why the questions about angels?” 

“No reason.” Luke smirked. “How do you feel about pranks?” 

Elisa grinned. “I love pulling them on people, but not so much having them pulled on me. This one time . . .” 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

Gabriel followed his double and Elisa. He was fascinated by the human. She still had that trace of the familiar grace around her soul but he couldn’t figure out where it came from. A faint memory tickled the back of his mind. He knew he needed to keep her close. Something in his grace was pushing him to. Maybe this double thing would work. 

Deep down he knew it wouldn’t last forever. Soon she would find out again. He didn’t know if he could wipe her mind again. She hadn’t wanted it in the first place. In fact she had vehemently protested. He was an angel no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Consent was a big thing with him. 

Gabriel snapped back to watching the double and Elisa when they reached her destination. 

 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

“Well, this is me. Nice to meet you Luke.” Elisa smiled at the man. 

“It was a pleasure walking you Eli.” The Gabriel look alike smirked. 

“Eli?” Elisa mused. “That’s new. I have had people call me Lis and Lissey but never Eli.” 

“It suits you. I have to go. See you around Eli.” The look alike turned and walked around a corner before disappearing. 

Eli. Gabriel mused. It fit her. He turned back to his job. He had a list. He needed to keep them interested and there was a animal tester that needed his lesson.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

Elisa poked around the college and didn't find anything. She made her way to the hotel in time to hear Sam complain about something. 

“Dude! Were you on my computer?” Sam called as. 

“No.” Dean came out of the bathroom. “Hey Lis, did you find something?” 

“Nope. What going on with you guys?” Elisa moved to look over Sam’s shoulder. “Gross. Sam, you mind looking at that when your sister isn’t in the room.” 

“I didn’t -” Sam huffed. “Dean did it.” 

“What? No I didn’t.” Dean wiped his face with a towel. 

“Dude, it’s frozen on bustyasianbeautys.com. I don’t look at that and Elisa isn’t bi.” Sam pointed out. 

“How would you know?” Elisa said with a straight face. “You were in college when I lost my V card.” 

Her words got the desired reaction. Both boys immediately flinched. 

“God, Lis. Don’t talk about that.” Sam winced. 

“Geez Lis. Too much information.” Dean went back into the bathroom. 

Elisa cackled. “Your faces.” She stopped laughing. “Actually, I am pansexual. It means I don’t focus on gender. I would do either a guy or a girl. It depends on my mood.” Elisa shrugged at their frozen bodies. She went over to her bags and started sorting through her clothes. “I need to do laundry. You boys have any? No? Okay.” Elisa gathered her things and plucked the impala keys from Dean’s pocket. “I’ll be back soon.” She tossed over her shoulder. 

“Did she just?” Dean spoke a few minutes after the door shut. 

“Dropped a bombshell, grab your keys and leave? Yeah.” Sam cracked a grin. “Pretty smart.” 

“Son of a bitch! She crashes my car we are going to have words, Sammy.” Dean growls. “I swear it.” 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

 

Elisa chuckled to herself as she piled her darks into a washer in the laundromat. That was hilarious. 

“Something funny Eli?” A male voice spoke next to her causing Elisa to jump. 

“Son of a mother trucker!” Elisa swore. She looked up into honey and green eyes. “Luke.” She gasped. “What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?” Elisa’s eyes narrowed. 

“No.” Luke laughed. “I stopped by to do laundry. Pops isn’t close by for me to stop in and do laundry.” 

“What about your mother?” Elisa asked. 

“Don’t have one.” Luke shrugged. 

“I’m sorry. What happened to her?” Elisa softened. “Mine died when I was a baby.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Luke’s eyes hardened. 

“Ok. We don’t have to.” Elisa went quiet for a few minutes. “I was laughing because I told my brothers I was pansexual and nabbed Dean’s keys while he was frozen in shock. He is going to be pissed. His car is his baby. In fact he calls her Baby. Boys and their toys.” Elisa shook her head. “What have you been doing?” 

“Oh this and that.” Luke grinned. “How long are you going to be in town?” 

“We might be heading out in a couple days. Why?” Elisa switched her darks into the dryer and started a load of reds. 

“Just wondering. My clothes are actually done. I just wanted to talk to you. I have to go.” Luke motioned over to a pile of clean clothes folded neatly in a basket. “See you around Eli.” Luke picked up the basket and left. 

Elisa frowned at the weirdness of him leaving. Something felt off with him. It has since she met the guy. Elisa decided she would keep an eye on him. 

Elisa finished her laundry and drove back to the motel. She entered the room and tossed the keys to Dean. 

Dean glared heatedly at her. “If there is a scratch on her I swear I will . . .” Dean left the threat opened ended. 

Elisa snickered. “So we staying or what?” 

“Well, the frat boy who claims he was taken by aliens wasn’t lying. We saw a huge circle burnt into the grass in t front of Crawford Hall. Something is going on here.” Sam told her. 

“Yeah, I saw it too. Couldn’t find anything about this whole alien thing, though.” Elisa told them. 

“We will stick around for one more day. I’m going to call Bobby if we still can’t figure this out.” Sam got up from the table. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

Dean was still glaring at Elisa. 

“For God’s sake Dean! Go! Go check on your baby! I didn’t harm her. I drove her gently.” Elisa sighed exasperated. 

 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

The next morning Dean, Sam and Elisa were hanging out in the motel room. 

Sam was sitting at the table. Dean was lounging on the couch and Elisa was laying with her head hanging off the bed. 

“I got it.” Dean exclaimed. “I know the connection between the vics. They’re both dicks!” Dean sat up. 

“That’s a connection?” Sam frowned. 

“You got anything better to go on?” Dean snapped. 

Sam dug in his bag. “Where’s my laptop?” 

“I don’t know.” Dean brushed off. “Think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl and a pledge master gets hazed.” 

Sam has stood up by now and was searching the room. “I left it in here.” 

“You obviously didn’t. I mean these punishments - they are almost poetic. Actually it’d be more like a limerick-” Dean continued. 

“Okay ha ha. Where did you two hide it?” Sam spoke angrily. 

“What? Your computer?” Dean asked. 

Elisa lifted her head. “I didn’t take it.” 

“Yeah. Where did you hide it.” Sam spoke to Dean. 

“Why would we take your computer?” Dean was confused. 

“Because no one else could have Dean!” Sam exploded. “It was either you or Elisa. We never let maids in and we keep the door locked!” 

“Looks like you lost it Poindexter.” Dean smirked. 

“Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you.” Sam started. 

“What are you talking about? I am a joy to be around.” Dean snarked back. 

“Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge.” Sam listed. 

“What’s wrong with my food?” Dean frowned. 

“It’s not food anymore, Dean! It’s Darwinism!” Sam yelled. “All I ask of you, the one thing is that you don’t mess with my stuff!” 

Elisa flinched and sat up. She got off the bed and made her way to the door, quietly. 

“You done.” Dean sounded nonchalant. 

“You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the impala?” Sam’s voice was heard as Elisa shut the door. 

Dean’s reply of “It’d be the last thing you ever did.” followed her as she shut the door quietly. 

Elisa blinked back tears as she made her way outside. She swiped her eyes angrily and made her way to the coffee shop at the corner. Some coffee would be good right about now.

Elisa stepped inside and ordered a frappuccino. She sat down at one of the tables sipping her coffee. 

A body plopped down opposite her. “Hey Eli.” 

“And the stalking continues.” Elisa muttered despondently. 

“What’s up with you?” Luke asked concerned. 

“My brothers are fighting. I can’t handle it. They sometimes drag me into it.” Elisa sipped more coffee. “I decided to let them have at it and made my escape.” 

Something flickered across Luke’s face too quick to catch. “What are you doing today?” 

“Not much.” Elisa sighed as Master of Puppets by Metallica rang from her pocket. “Scratch that. Hold on. Hello?” Elisa answered the phone. 

“Lissey?” Sam’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Yeah?” Elisa spoke into the phone. 

“Where are you?” Sam asked. 

“Coffee shop down the street from the motel.” Elisa looked out the window. 

“Whatever this thing is has struck again. Last night a researcher from the college got eaten by an alligator. We need your help on this. We are going to be checking the sewers.” Sam told her. 

“I’ll be there soon.” Elisa hung up the phone. “Sorry Luke. I’m busy today. Raincheck on whatever you had planned?” 

“No problem Eli.” Luke leaned back in his chair. 

“See you later Luke.” Elisa stepped out into the bright sunshine. Unnoticed to her was the way Luke stared after her with his mouth slightly open because the sun had highlighted her soul perfectly. 

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

 

Elisa made her way above ground from climbing around in a sewer all day. “That was a waste.” Elisa grumbled. “Oh thank God. We are near the motel.” 

Elisa was the first to hop in the shower when they got back. She came out to more fighting. 

Sam and Dean were wrestling on the bed. Elisa slammed her bag of toiletries on the table. 

“Enough!” Elisa yelled. “I have had it! Stop fighting! We are calling Bobby. Whatever we are dealing with are messing with you two’s brains or something.” 

Sam and Dean stopped fighting when they saw their little sister’s teary eyes. They shared a grim look and came to an uneasy truce. 

A few hours later, Dean was eating chili cheese fries on Sam’s bed and Sam had a lot of books spread out around him. Elisa was helping Sam. 

“Dude you mind not eating those on my bed?” Sam snapped, annoyed. 

“No I don’t mind.” Dean ate more loudly. “How’s the research going?” 

“You know how it’s going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer.” Sam spoke loudly at the end. 

Elisa sighed and thunked her head on the table. Can’t she get a break?

“Hmm.” Dean hummed sarcastically. 

There was quiet for a few minutes. “Can you turn that down?” Sam asked. 

“Sure.” Dean turned up the volume on the radio. 

“You know what? Maybe you should go somewhere for a while.” Sam suggested. 

Dean angrily twists the dial on the radio. “Hey I’d love to. That’s a great idea. Unfortunately my car is all screwed to hell.” 

“Dean, I told you I had nothing to do with-” Sam began but a knocking on the door interrupted them. 

Elisa jumped up and ran to the door planning on offering the person at the other side a sainthood. She checked the peephole and sighed in relief. She flung the door open and threw herself at Bobby. “Save me.” 

“Elisa? What’s going on?” Bobby patted the girl on the back awkwardly. 

“They’re being jerks.” Elisa let go of the startled hunter. 

They all sat down and Sam and Dean told Bobby what they had been up to on this hunt. 

“Okay I have heard enough.” Bobby stood up. “I’m surprised at you three. I really am.First off Sam, Dean did not take your computer.” 

“But I-” Sam protested. 

“Shhh.” Bobby waved his hand at Sam. “Dean, Sam did not touch your car.” 

“Yeah.” Sam gave his brother a point glare. 

“If you two bothered to pull your heads outta your asses you would have figured it out. I’m shocked Elisa hasn’t.” Bobby gave a concerned look at Elisa. “You’ve got a trickster on your hands. For some reason it has taken a liking to your sister.” 

Sam and Dean’s mouths were in lines of anger. 

“How do you know?” Sam asked. 

“It’s been messing with you two but has anything really happened to Elisa? It took Sam’s laptop and messed with Dean’s car.” Bobby pointed out. “Nothing has happened to Elisa.” 

“What are they?” Elisa asked Bobby. 

“They create mischief and chaos as easy as breathing. They are demigods. There’s Loki in Scandinavia. Anansi in West Africa. These things can create things out of nothing. They are immortal.” Bobby explained. 

With each word Elisa got paler and paler. 

“You mean like an angry spirit, aliens and an alligator?” Dean asked. 

“The victims fit the MO too. Tricksters target the high and mighty, knock them down a peg. Usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks and such.” Bobby kept explaining. 

“Bobby what do these things look like?” Elisa was looking at the ground and wouldn’t meet their eyes. 

“Lots of things but human mostly.” Bobby looked at the girl in concern. “You okay Elisa? You seem awfully pale.” 

“I know who it is. He’s been hanging around me for the whole week. We keep running into each other. I told him about Dean’s car. I’m sorry. It was an off hand comment and he took it literally.” Elisa lifted her chin to look at Dean. “Something felt off with him from the start. I didn’t give out any important information. Just told him I was on a road trip with my older brothers looking at colleges. I swear. I- I think he’s the trickster.” 

“Damn it Elisa!” Dean yelled. “What else happened?” 

“He wanted to know what I was doing yesterday. I think he had something planned. Like a date or something. Sam called before anything else was said and I told him I was busy. I haven’t seen him since.” Elisa offered. “He likes me that’s why he hasn’t been playing me like you guys.” 

Dean got a look in his eye. 

“Dean!” Sam snapped. “We aren’t using her as bait.” 

“Sam! She did this to my car!” Dean argued back. 

“Both of you stop.” Bobby barked. “Dean, we aren’t using Elisa as bait. We are going to trick him. He knows that Elisa is a hunter. That way would get us all killed.” 

Elisa stayed with Bobby while Sam and Dean set up the trick. When Sam came back to the hotel to get them Elisa stayed quiet. “Is it really him?” She asked on the drive. 

“Yeah Lis. It’s really him. I found candy wrappers and magazines with the ideas for the pranks in his locker.” Sam spoke just as quietly. “I’m sorry Lis.” 

Elisa clenched her jaw. “We have to stop him.” 

“We will Lis.” Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. “We will.” 

They pulled up and entered the lecture hall just in time to see the Trickster falling for their trick. 

“Well, I agree with you there.” Dean looks at Sam, Elisa and Bobby as they enter from different doors holding large stakes. 

“That fight outside, that was a trick?” The trickster looked impressed. 

Dean just smiled. 

“Hmm. Not bad. You want to see a real trick?” The trickster snaps his fingers and two men, masked with chainsaws appeared behind Bobby and Sam. The scantily clad ladies start beating up Dean. 

Elisa snickered at that. Nothing was going after her and Elisa made straight for the trickster. A chainsaw man almost cut Bobby and Elisa made her way over to him. Suddenly the chainsaw men disappear and Elisa looks over to find out why and saw Dean with a stake embedded in the trickster’s chest. 

Elisa trips and falls as a warmth rushed over her. Elisa waves off Bobby’s hands and stood up. She looked one last look at the body and made her way outside. She reached for her phone and realized it was gone. 

“Uh guys? My phone must have fallen out when I fell. I’m gonna go get it. Wait here a sec.” Elisa ran back inside. 

Elisa froze in shock as memories swept over her. Seeing the janitor in Crawford Hall the first day with wings. Him threatening her with a silver looking blade. Him flying her to a warehouse on the edge of town. Him taking her memories with a touch. 

The memories burst forth at what greeted her when she stood up with her phone in hand. 

Elisa stared in shock. “Oh my fucking god. They are real.” 

“Language.” Gabriel frowned. 

“Oh my fucking gosh.” Elisa spoke sarcastically. 

There was a pause of silence while Elisa took in the fact that angels were real. Gabriel was assessing the girl and was hoping she wouldn’t betray him. 

“Why?” Elisa asked in a small voice. “Why did you take my memories?” 

“I ran away.” Gabriel admitted. “I ran when Lucy fell. The fighting was awful. I couldn’t handle it. I faked my death and ran. Found myself out a new family in the pagans. You are looking at Loki.” 

Elisa blinked and looked at Gabriel. “I swear to you on my mother’s grave that I won’t tell a soul about you.” Elisa vowed. “I actually liked hanging out with you Luke.” 

“Here. You have a phone?” Gabriel snapped up a mobile cell. 

“Yes. What kind of girl do you think I am?” Elisa pulled out her phone and handed it to the angel. 

Gabriel typed on it for a few minutes and handed it back. “You better go. Your brothers are coming back in here.” 

“See you around Luke.” Elisa moved to leave but Gabriel caught her wrist. 

“Don’t pray. Whatever you do don’t pray.” Gabriel pleaded. 

“Why?” Elisa asked, coming closer. 

“Because the ones who are listening, you don’t want them to answer. Most of my siblings are dicks that care nothing for the prayers of humans. My Father has left a long time ago. No one knows where He is.” Gabriel explained. “So please, don’t pray. If you need me, text me or pray to Loki.” 

Elisa looked carefully at the angel in front of her. “Ok. I won’t pray.”

“Promise me. Promise me you won’t.” Gabriel stared her in the eye. 

“I promise.” Elisa swore. 

“Your brothers are coming in three, two, one.” Gabriel disappeared as soon as the door opened. 

“Lissey. You coming?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. It took me a while to find it.” Elisa glanced back at the double’s body. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“I’m sorry. I know you liked the guy.” Sam said, sympathetically. He placed his hand on Elisa’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine Sammy. Let’s go.” Elisa headed for the doors without looking back.


	2. Chapter Two - Texting and Time Jumps

It was a few weeks later when Elisa texted the number in her phone. 

I don't know if this is you Luke or a fake number you gave me but I have a question for you. - Elisa

It's me. Ask your question mortal. - Gabriel

Was that a joke!? I don't want to owe you anything for this stupid question. - Elisa

Sorry. Yeah it was a joke. No blood sacrifices or anything. I swear. Ask your question Eli. - Gabriel

What happens to monsters after death? We just hunted a werewolf who recently got turned. She didn't even know she was one. When we told her she had us kill her. She didn't want to be one. - Elisa

Whoa. Tough question kiddo. - Gabriel

Purgatory. That's where monsters go after death. - Gabriel

Ok. Thanks. - Elisa 

 

 

Hey I’m in Hollywood. There is a ghost haunting a movie set. This is creepy and I am scared. - Elisa

Don’t be scared. It’s just a human soul that has been warped by being in the veil for too long. - Gabriel

Yeah, well, they are creepy. I can get a sense of what they are feeling and they always seem to look at me and move close to me. It freaks me out. - Elisa

I will look into it. I am in the process of teaching this jerk a lesson. - Gabriel

Don’t kill him! - Elisa

There was no answer after that. Elisa bit her lip in worry. “I’m gonna go get some food then go shopping for a few girl things. I’ll be back later.” Elisa called to her brothers and stepped outside their hotel room. 

A few steps down the road and her cell phone rang Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. 

“Hello?” Elisa answered it. 

“Eli. I only kill people who can’t and won’t change. That professor was forcing his students to have sex with them by holding their grades over their heads. When they told someone about it he killed them. The research scientist, he was testing on animals and was only a step away from doing it to humans. The frat boy could change and did change.” Luke sounded angry. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Elisa stammered. 

“Look deeper next time.” Luke snapped. 

“I’m sorry.” Elisa repeated. 

There was silence on both ends of the phone. 

“I have a theory on why the ghosts flock to you.” Luke offered. 

“Please tell me. It’s really freaky.” Elisa jumped at the chance to find out. 

“It’s your soul. I felt it when I last saw you. There is something about your soul. It’s old and I have forgotten, but there’s something of heaven about your soul. It draws the ghosts to you because they can sense it.” Luke explained. 

Elisa stopped walking. Her mouth dropped open. “What are you saying?” She squeaked. 

“I’m saying that somehow you have a bit of heaven about your soul. It’s what drew me in.” To Elisa his voice sounded wistful. “It’s not like what heaven is now, it’s more like what it used to be and what it should be.” Luke seemed to snap out of whatever he was feeling. “Be careful Eli, some ghosts will get more violent because of that. They will think you are there to bring them to their afterlife.” 

“Yeah. I already know that. A few weeks back we were hunting this ghost who died in a car crash. He had kept this other ghost with him and tortured her one night a year. He caught me and sliced up my skin a bit. I was lucky enough to have a salt bullet in my pocket.” Elisa sighed. “I better go. I told my brothers I was shopping and getting food.” 

“Nice talking to you Eli.” Luke offered. 

“Goodbye Luke.” Elisa hung up the phone thinking about the things he had told her. 

 

 

My bros are headed to prison to kill a ghost. I’m laying low for a few days. FBI is on our tail. - Elisa

What? You’re wanted by the FBI? What did you do? - Gabriel

There was a skinwalker back in Saint Louis that took Dean’s image and killed a few people. Then the police caught us in Baltimore. We were hunting a death omen. Dirty cop was dealing drugs. He killed a girl, then killed his partners in on it and blamed us for it. Set us up to take the fall. We escaped with the help of his partner that he was sleeping with. Then there was this incident where they thought we were robbing a bank but actually there was another skinwalker who was robbing jewelry stores and banks. We were stopping it but the FBI showed up. We escaped by the hair on our chins and now we are wanted fugitives. - Elisa

Wow. That’s pretty impressive. You are seriously wanted by the FBI? - Gabriel

Yes. Yes we are. - Elisa 

I can make that go away if you want. - Gabriel

Nah. They can’t catch us. We’re good. - Elisa

Hey, I have to go. Lay low means no texting. Just thought to give you a heads up. TTYL - Elisa 

 

How do you kill a Djinn? - Elisa

Why do you want to know? - Gabriel

We are hunting one and I think Dean might do something stupid. - Elisa

Stupid like . . .? - Gabriel

Stupid like go after it on his own and get himself killed - Elisa

He won’t get killed right away. You have time. - Gabriel

Luke? Please? - Elisa

Alright. A silver knife dipped in lambs blood is how you kill it. Djinn are similar to genies but more deadly. They keep their victims in a coma like dream. Their deepest wish comes true and the Djinn slowly drains them of their blood. I don’t know how to escape the dream because I don’t dream and I have never been under a Djinn’s influence. Good luck Eli. - Gabriel

Thanks Luke - Elisa


End file.
